


The Arrangement

by sweeterthanstrawberries



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Arranged Marriage AU, F/M, Sirius Black imagine, Sirius Black x you, Sirius x reader - Freeform, Sirius x you, Sirius/reader - Freeform, Sirius/you - Freeform, sirius black/reader - Freeform, sirius black/you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23748241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweeterthanstrawberries/pseuds/sweeterthanstrawberries
Summary: Sirius becomes your betrothed in an arranged marriage.
Relationships: Sirius Black x Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 93





	1. Le Mariage

The portrait on the wall stops you on the way to your bathroom. The young woman in the painting calls your name and informs you that your parents want to speak with you. Thanking her, you turn to your room, put on some more appropriate clothes, and apparate into the large, green living room of your parents’ house.

You arrive moments later and find that they aren’t alone. Sitting on the couch are two regal looking people with dark hair and expensive clothing. Next to them sits a man around your age. You recognize him, but you can’t quite put a name to the face. Based on his appearance, he is obviously the son of the two visitors. Beside that, you would hardly be able to tell. His whole aura feels different. He dresses more casually with black pants and a dress shirt that has the top buttons undone and sleeves rolled up to the elbows. His hair is dark like his parents, but it is long and curly, bordering on unkempt. You can’t deny it: he is handsome.

Before you can get a word out in greeting, your parents stand from their seats and begin introducing you to the group of people. They also stand when your father speaks.

“Y/N, this is Orion and Walburga Black and their son Sirius,” your father says as you shake each of their hands. You and Sirius shake hands, lingering a little longer than necessary.

“Of course. Sirius and I went to school together,” you say, the pieces coming together as you remember him from Hogwarts. You never had a reason to get to know each other, so it seems a little odd that he and his parents are here with yours.

Sirius nods at your comment, but does not react further. You notice that he uncomfortably sits back down and rubs his hands on his thighs. His parents, on the other hand, seem pleased that you remembered Sirius.

“Please, sit,” your mother implores, nodding to the cushioned chair that completes the circle of your parents and their guests. You tentatively sit down, suddenly feeling underdressed and nervous. Your parents look relaxed, but there is an underlying tenseness to the atmosphere that has you fearing the worst.

Your father is the first to speak, addressing you directly, “Y/N, there is something we would like to discuss with you while the Blacks are here,” he pauses to glance at the family sitting on the couch. “We have talked with them, and we think that we would be doing both you and Sirius a favor by having you get married.”

You can’t hide the shock that crosses your face, but you check yourself and turn the surprise into a smile. You know that your parents had discussed finding you a match, and you were not exactly thrilled about the prospect, but you trusted them enough to find you someone suitable. You just hadn’t imagined them setting you up completely without asking first.

“Oh,” you breathe, feeling everyone’s eyes on you as if you were testifying in a courtroom. “I, uh, I wasn’t expecting this.”

“I know it may come as a surprise. We hope you forgive us for that,” your mother says in an effort to draw some of the attention away from you for a second.

“It’s okay,” you respond, seeing the apprehension in your mother dissipate.

Still at a loss for words, you turn to Sirius. He looks uneasy and a little bored. You can tell that this was not his idea, and he is not just happy about it.

“Is there a date?” you ask.

“The 22nd of June,” Sirius’ father answers quickly. You nod your head, eyebrows raised, all the while watching Sirius’ face.

“Is there anything else I should know?” you question, not really knowing what to think at the moment.

“We’ll let this all settle before we bombard you with venues and invitations,” your father replies. His answer only sends your head spinning as you realize the amount of work that is ahead of you to plan the wedding. Nodding, you sink a little further in your chair.

***

‘I am getting married to Sirius Black’ cycles through your mind over and over again for the next month. The wedding is planned and invitations have been sent out. You have bought a dress and picked out the flowers.

What concerns you, however, is the fact that you still don’t know the man you are marrying. You have yet to spend more than an evening with Sirius. The night you were told the news, you and your parents ate dinner with your soon to be husband and in-laws. Sirius sat next to you, and the two of you spent the meal stealing sideways glances at each other, asking the occasional question before getting interrupted by one of your parents.

You remember him being a troublemaker at school, loud and confident. The Sirius that sat next to you at dinner was not. He was respectful and restrained. You wonder if it was the presence of his parents or the prospect of marrying you that had him so demure.

***

The wedding was short, quiet, and beautiful. You were unsure about the man standing across from you on the altar, never having the time to get to know him before. You kissed him for the first time in front of the cheering crowd of family and friends. Nothing about the relationship seemed personal, private, or genuine.

***

Rushing through the shower of rice, you hop in the car after Sirius, desperate to get out of the limelight. You wave out the window, then slump in your seat. The wedding dress doesn’t give much, so you can’t get completely comfortable.

Beside you, Sirius runs his fingers through his hair, mussing it up in what could be considered the perfect way. Sirius is attractive. He is tall with an angular body. You can see his posture relax in the seat as the driver brings you to your new shared home on the other side of town.  
“I’m glad that’s over,” you say softly. You can hear him chuckle, the sound deep and pleasant.

“Who knew a wedding could be so tiring,” he says, tone full of sarcasm and exhaustion.

“I know,” you reply in an effort to keep a conversation going but failing pretty miserably.

You ride the rest of the way in silence, not sure of what to say. Both of you feel awkward as you are now expected to lead a happy life with a perfect marriage and beautiful children. The whole situation is a bit daunting and reality is finally setting in.

The car stops in front of a beautiful townhouse. You open your door and try to climb out of the car without stepping on your train. Sirius comes around quickly and helps you gather the fabric and carry it to the door.

You walk through the red oak, Sirius, with handfuls of your dress, on your tail.


	2. L'Amour

The book on your lap hardly keeps your focus as Sirius sits at the table writing quickly. You assume that it is a letter to James, who he told you has been his best friend since they were first years at Hogwarts. You vaguely remember a dark haired boy in glasses frequently hanging around your husband, figuring that he must be the man Sirius talks about.

After getting to know Sirius better, you learn that he is incredibly smart, stubborn, and kind. He does not assume anything when it comes to your relationship. The first night of your marriage, he said he wanted to get to know you before doing anything intimate. The thought that he would want to hadn’t occurred to you, so you were, and still are, grateful for his consideration and understanding.

You still couldn’t help but stare when he crawled into your shared bed. A small part of you thought he would make an unwanted advancement, but you quickly learned that Sirius wouldn’t do anything of the sort. Now, you watch because you are more intrigued by him than ever before.

You observe him writing the letter. His eyebrows are furrowed as he gnaws on his bottom lip. You take in his features, still amazed at how handsome he is. Sirius’ eyes flick over to you, catching you staring at him. You immediately dart your gaze back to your page, embarrassed. A slight flush twinges at your cheeks.

A thought, however, occurs to you when you begin reading again in an effort to stop staring. ‘ _Why am I embarrassed_?’

You realize that he isn’t some schoolyard crush you are harboring in your diary. He is the man you are married to.

***

Ever since that revelation, you approach your relationship with Sirius differently. You make more efforts in conversation. You notice the way he follows you to bed and lets you use the bathroom first. You catch the sideways glances he throws over the table at breakfast and when you are sitting together on the couch.

You begin to realize that you are falling in love with Sirius Black. It starts with the little things. The way he bites his lip when he concentrates. How he always mumbles when casting spells. The way he tugs his shirt off, pulling it by the collar. These start to add up to a sincere affection and subtle love for the man.

The discoveries soon become mutual. Sirius notices the way your shoulders inch towards your ears when you are stressed, and how you hum when you cook. How you curl up in your sleep and mumble his name under your breath.

***

Sliding under the covers, you prop yourself up with a few pillows. You wait for Sirius to emerge from the bathroom, and when he does, you find yourself staring. You don’t apologize. He has only his pajama pants on, leaving his torso vulnerable to your eyes. You watch him pull the blankets back and ease himself onto the mattress.

You turn to face him, laying on your side. He only turns his head to look at you.

“Sirius,” you start. His eyes briefly flick down your exposed neck. You lay in your pajamas which have become more risqué with each passing week. A smile tugs at your lips, hoping that the wandering gaze equates to a growing interest. Maybe you aren’t so wrong for wanting to tell him what has been on your mind.

He hums, letting you know that he is listening.

“I,” you pause. “Sirius,” another breath, “I think,” you murmur, suddenly struggling to find the words. You sigh.

He sits there patiently waiting, his eyebrows raised to his hairline in anticipation.

“I think I’m falling in love with you,” you whisper quickly. You nod resolutely and watch his eyes widen, brightening.

He doesn’t respond, and you don’t wait for it. He can say it when he is ready.

You lean over to him, giving him a quick peck on the shoulder, before casting the extra pillows aside and settling down for the night.

Sirius lays awake long after you have closed your eyes. Your relationship has been rather odd. He didn’t want this to work. He wanted to be angry at his parents for making him marry some stranger.

What he didn’t count on was this stranger being you. You are beautiful and kind and strong. You didn’t need him before, and you don’t need him now. But he has felt a shift in attitude. You have started to try harder to get to know him, staring for a minute too long without remorse, and smiling even after looking away.

Your confession to him went unanswered by no fault but his own, and your words make him realize that maybe it _is_ love blooming in his heart.

***

Swinging the door shut with your foot, you sigh deeply, happy to be in the comforts of your own home. Though you have been opening up more with Sirius, he has yet to reciprocate the gesture.

You wander into the house, looking for your husband, and you find him sitting on the couch, seemingly deep in thought. He does not acknowledge your presence, and you can’t help but feel a little deflated by the lack of attention. His elbows rest on his knees, chin propped up by his linked hands.

“Sirius?” you say, walking over to the couch. You place a hand on his shoulder as you sit down beside him. “What’s wrong?”

His eyes flash to find yours. His face softens when he sees you, the tension in his shoulders visually melting away.

“Nothing. Nothing’s wrong,” he replies in a low voice, but it is hardly convincing. You have spent enough time with him to know that something is on his mind.

“No, something is bothering you. Tell me,” you implore.

When he doesn’t respond, you exhale and move to stand up, a bit frustrated that he still doesn’t want to talk to you. Before you can walk away, he catches your wrist.

“Y/N,” he breathes, “I think I love you.”

You sit back down beside him, watching his face the whole time. You smile softly.

“I’m glad we’re on the same page now,” you tease.

His hand is still wrapped around your wrist with no real intention of letting go. Sirius reaches with his other hand to brush a thumb over your cheek. His eyes hold this faraway look, but his movements are so grounding.

“I have been such a sore. I noticed you trying harder, wanting to get to know me. I appreciated the effort, but I was so set on not trying, I let it get the better of me,” Sirius explains.

You listen and nod in understanding. “I love you, Sirius, and I was willing to wait however long it took for you to come to your senses.”

He laughs at your comment.

“Can I kiss you?” he asks quietly.

You respond by leaning in, meeting your lips to his.

The kiss is tentative. Chaste. Short. He pulls back, but stays close enough for your lips to be brushing. You search his face and find his eyes still closed. He exhales, and you push your lips together again.

After a minute of kisses, a huff of a laugh escapes you. Sirius smiles broadly before mumbling against your mouth, “I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! stay tuned for a part two ;)


End file.
